CB vs TH
by ClickmyhealsandswishforPanic
Summary: ok this is a random story. My friend Alex loves tokio hotel like me. I Love Cinema Bizarre and she kida hates em. Sorry for any misspelled words this was done on notepad. I sadly do not own CB or TH. But Kiro and Shin are mine in my dreams
1. Chapter 1

Georg sighed and looked out the window. The bands two best girl friends {one being his girlfriend} were comming over and so far they were over 40 minutes late. He smiled when Ali's car pulled. Up It was a jet back ferrii. He frowned where was Lex? Ali got out and walked up the walk way looking extremly pissed. "Where's Lex" Bill asked as Ali slamed the door open. She's on Cinema's side, Ali spat. "What why" Tom said. "The drummer asked her out now their a thing". "I thought he was gay", gustav said. " he's not he's stright all of them are bi, except for him and romeo". Tom kicked the table hin anger, "I thought she hated pop music" Bill said calmy but Ali could tell he was hurt by their friends choise. "Strify conversed her otherwise". "Im calling her" tom said pulling his phone out and dialing the familar number. He heard giggles and "Kiro gimme my phone now". "Hello" lex's voice came. "LEX WHAT THE HELL" tom yelled. He heard Strifys cocky voice say "someone needs to learn to use their indoor voice". "Tom, I still love tokio but theres enough room for both bands in my heart. " Bull" tom said. He heard another voice say " What an ass". It was very small and quiet tom assumed it was Shins. " You hate pop music" Tom said. " Correction, I said I hate certin pop music, not all" Lex said annoyed. " We're glam rock" another voice said. " Well then if you like them so much stay with them" Tom said. "Mabye I will" Lex said. " Fine" Tom yelled " Fine" Lex yelled back. She hung up and through her phone across the room Missing Romeo by inches. Romeo picked it up and tossed it back to her. Only to have to chucked at him again. " someones pmsing" strify said. Lex grabed his " pimp stick" and wacked him with it. " ow" he muttered. Yu laughed

Back with TH

"Its ok" gerog said kissing ali "nien its not I told her their nothing but freaks" "Then" "Then what" gustav said. " she said what about you guys" "Oh" Bill said sounding hurt. "Im going to kick he ass tommorw at school" Ali said stalking out

The next day at school

Lex was sitting in the libary doing her history when Ali stalked in. Ali grabed Lex's ponytail and pulled back " what the hell" lex said. " whats your problem" Ali said. " my problem you just yankend my hair" Lex said. " Bill looked like he was about to breakdown last night because you left tokio. "I didn't leave, Tom kicked me out" "Im glad he did" " So am I" " SHHH" their conversation got cut short by the libarian. Lex got up and walked to her llocker. Ali followed. When Lex opend her locker a note feel out. Lex grabed it it read

LeX tHiS iS KiRo..... hI LoVe KiRo

Lex giggled and stuffed the note into her bag. What did that say Ali demanded. "Relax it was from kiro. She pulled the note out to show her. I though you were dating Shin. I am but kiro writes note like this for everyone. Ali rolled her eyes as Lex wrote a note back.

KiRo,  
ThIs Is LeX, Hallo 3 LeX

Lex snuck up to the Junoir wing and opend Kiros locker and stuck the note in. "You going to get a detchion" A voice said. Lex Jumped and came face to cheast with Yu. "Jerk don't do that" Lex said. "It's fun".


	2. listing in and the list

Ali walked into the Cafe she smelled the food cooking. Heard people talking . What she saw what she saw was gross. In the conor where u had to crane your neck to see was Lex and Shin The were in a make out session. Shin had his arms around Lex's waist and Lex had her hands around shins neck. She Looked around and saw Bill. Who was looking at the same thing she was. "Sie brauchen nicht Lex Billa" She said hugging him ( Translation you don't need lex billa) "Nien" Bill said. "Ja" Tom said "I mean she's been best friends with us forever. "These freaks come a long and she's all over them" Tom said. "If their freaks why does everygirl but Ali and Lex wanna be with Romeo" Bill said. "He weird and short" Gustav said. "Your one to talk" Georg said walking over. Gustav fliped him off.

With CB

"Do they ever come up for air" Strify said looking and Shin and Lex. "Nope" Yu said. Shin and Lex broke apart. Shin had a small grin. Being the "baby" of the band it was weird for him to finally have a girlfriend. Lex was a shade of pink. Shin was her thrid boyfriend but first one she ever kissed. Ya she kissed brandon on the cheek but. "Finally" Strify said. "What" Lex said. "You two can't stop kissing" Romeo said annoyed. "Your one to talk" Yu said. "what do you mean" Romeo said "You have had more girlfriends than I can count" Yu said. "Ya to bad you can't count bast two" strfy said. "do you want the me to kick your a$$" Yu said. Kiro giggled. "Kiro what guy giggles" Lex said. " I DO" he said cutely. Shin rolled his eyes as Lex hugged Kiro. Strify sighed. "What Romeo said. " We are kida a Dysfunctional Family" He replied. "Ya " Romeo said.

With TH

"I think they're talking about us" Tom said taking a bite of his salad. "So do I" Ali said. "Then go over there and easedrop" bill said. All eyes turned on Georg. "What" he said. "You and Romeo play basketball together" "Ja und" "Go talk to him about practice or somthing" Bill said. "Nien don't" Ali said. "Why" Gustav said while taking a bite of his sandwhich. "Then they will know somthings up" Ali said. "I mean how often do you talk to Romeo at practice"Ali said. "Never really"Georg said. "Then he'll know somthings going on" Ali said simply. "Romeo's not that smart none of them are" Tom said " Ya so they wouldn't figure it out"Gustav said. "Guys, Yu is pretty damn smart, Romeo is street smart, Stridy is like a mind reader, Kiro is just kiro and Shin well Lex would fighure it out and tell him"Ali said " how do you know all of this stuff" Tom asked" I'm a girl" Ali said. "So I know everything too" Bill said. "No, no you dont" Ali said.

After School

Ali and Lex were both waiting in frount of the school for their rides. Ali was listing to a german cd that she snagged from Georg. Lex was studing her Christanity notes. Ali looked over. Lex's bider still had the pic of tokio hotel when they were still devilish but she had Lyrics to Cinema Bizarre on them. Lex on the otherhand could feel Ali's gaze on her. It made here a little uneasy what the hell was taking Kiro so damn long. Just then Kiro's car pulled up. He rolled "Hey Lex" He said Lex and Ali both could hear "Decode" ( I do not own Parmore) Lex smiled. She loved Kiro's obsession with Twilight ( I do not own twilight). She ran to the car. " Where's Shin" She asked relizing her boyfriend wasn't in the car. "Detchion" Kiro said. "For" Lex said. "Some kid pissed him off, teacher heard him yelling" Kiro said shrugging. Just then Georg truck pulled up. "Move it or lose it half pint" georg said. "Ignorge him" Lex said while flippinf Georg the bird. "So you do that but I can't say anything about the hight thing" Kiro said. "Ya because you ted to lose your cool" Lex said getting in his car. Ali ran and hoped into Georg's truck. " What the hell is he playing" Georg said. : Twilight music" Ali said. "Why, is Lex forcing him" Georg said with a chuckle. "No He LOVE'S it" Ali said. Another thing was added to georgs list of why Kiro was not a boy.

1.) He looked like a girl 2.) he smelled like one ( wrestling in gym)  
3.) He giggles 4.) He wears makeup and Sparkles 5.) he wears girly clothes 6.) he was 5"4 and a junior 7.) he liked twilight ( no guy should like that)

+++

Ok so that list I just made up. I love kiro so much sso im not making fun of him at all. 


	3. practing and spying

Thanks too PainLasts4Ever for the fave!!

Break AWAY" Bill sang into the microphone. "The music started to low" Ali noted. " I know" Bill said sending his bandmates a dirty look. "Guys If we want to beat Cinema at this Battle of the bands contest, we need to step up our game" Tom said. "Why I bet there not that good" Bill said taking a sip of water. "Wanna go watch them practice" Ali said. " Ya so we can see how bad they are" georg said. "Ok I know they are practing at Yu's house" Ali said. The band went outside and climed into georg's truck. Ali having been on Yu's bus before georg picked her up knew where it was. "Turn here" Ali said. Georg followed what she had said. "Its that white house at the end" Ali said. They all saw Kiros and Strifys car and Romeo's mortocycle parkked in a line in the street. Yu truck was in the driveway. " They must have given Lex and her Boyfriend a ride. " nope here they come. " A small red car pulled up in frount of Strifys car. Lex and shin got out and walked in to the garage hand and hand. Bill felt his stomagh drop. "You ok Billa" Ali asked. " Ya I'm, fine" Bill repled.

Lex perched herself on the couch that was in the garage. Shin went and sat behind the drums. " Ok I say we start with forever or never" yu said. " "I was thinking escape to the stars" Strify said. I seconed strify kiro said. "Yu's" Romeo said. "You only say that because you to out "soul brothers" Strify said sourly. " Ya so, besides I like Forever or never better. " all eyes turned on shin. " I uhh umm Lovesongs" he said. " So basicaly your undecided" Yu said. Shin nodded. Then all eyes turend to Lex. " Forever or Never" She said. " WHAT" Strify yelled. " hahaha I win you loses" Yu sang. "Damn it Lex you freaking Bitch" Strify said " Don't talk to her like that " Shin said darkly. " Ok ok jeeze" Strify said. " Apoglize" Shin yelled angrly. All we're a little shocked. "no one had really heard shin yell before. " I'm sorry Lex" Strify said meangly ( A/N so he bacilly did't say it rudely). " I forgive you" Lex said. " Ok let's start Kiro said not wanting a fight to break out between Shin and Strify.

" Woha" Georg said. " i know i didn't think that shin kid could yell like that" Tom said. " It's always the quiet ones" Gustav said. Yup so you two will crack first" Tom said. " No way" gustav said. " did ya hear that" Lex said looking around. " No" strify said "Run" georg said. The all ran in different directions. Ali and Georg ran towrd the truck. Tom ran and jumped over the fence. Bill ran down the street. Lex went outside and saw a glimpse of georg's truck. She heard a crunch and saw the top of toms head running through the woods. And Bill. He was running down the middle of the street. She walked back in. " Tokio was spying" Lex said. "What"! yu said. " Spying as in watching us with out us knowing" Lex said. Just then Lumi walked in with Jinx his girlfriend. Lex jumped up and ran over and hugged Jinx. Lumi ruffled both of their hair. " No bad Lumi" they said in unison giving Luminar the death glare loook. He out his hands up in surrender. Stify laughed and Luminor glared at him. Jinz Lumi and Lex walked over and sat on the couch. Jinx sat on Lumis lap and lex sat net to them. " Ok guys let's start" Kiro said. ' who decided you were the front man" strify said. Kiro looked down. "That was mean" Lex said. ' Ya it was kiro agreeed. Romeo and Shin nooded in agreement. " Why are you so pissed today" Romeo said, . " We're going to lose" Strify moaned. " No we're not" Yu said " We tottaly have this" He contuied. " Whatever " Strify said as he walked outside. Lex looked at shin . Shin and lex got up and went outside. lex waled over and huuged strify and rested her head on his sholders. " Shin leaned on him. " you ok" lex wispered. " sorta" strify replied. " we will win"! shin said putting an arm around strifys neck. ' Ya totally" lex said. " You sure" Strify said. "Postive" Jinx said walking out. Lex smiled and walked over to her. " We gotta get going" Lex said to jinx we have homework. " Could lumi gove us a ride home" Lex asked. " Ja" Jinx said smiling. " Ok sweet" Bye strify, bye babe" Lex said hugging strify then kissing shin. Jinx ran in and got Lumi. They started to go home. Lumi driving and Jinx and Lex talking none stop in the back seat.


	4. The backfire and break up

The days started to pass faster and Faster for the bands. Bill sadness became more and more clear just not to the band but to his mother and step fater and all of his classmates. Strifys bad mood came and went. For a few days it would be ok the next he would lash out at the others. Romeo suggesed that Strify was Bipoler. That didn't go over well with anyone. The bands became more and more rude to eachother. Ali and her Friend Antonio shoved Kiro into a locker. It was funny to Tokio until they almost got expelled for putting nuts into romeo lunch he almsot ended up in the hospital. Cinema was pissed about that so the started to work on a plan. Using Romeos lady skills ( thats what his gf kaity called them). They came up with a plan to break up Georg and Ali. Ali would read georgs txts at lunch. Georg had gym with Strify and Romeo 2 periods before lunch. So they set their plan into action. Strify waited until Georg was in the gym he quiclky opened his locker and took his cell phone. He quickly faked sick saying he ate the cafe breakfast and was sent to the nurse. He took the cell and texted Kaity sending flirty texts back and forth until the end of the period. Strify then retured it to the locker and left. Georg shoved the cell into his jeans and went off to class. not knowing what had happened. Lunch soon came and Ali began to play with georgs cell. She wanted to reread somthing that Bill had sent to everyone and went to inbox There she saw the txts. She Slappeed Georg across the face. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she yelled. " Uhh I dont know" georg said. " DON'T PLAY DUMB YOUR WERE SEND ANOTHER GIRL FLIRTY TXTS" Ali yelled " What are you talking about" Georg said confused. " You are the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes upon, I love you so much don't tell ali about our love" Ali read. "Ali I would never cheat on you" Georg said. " There's proff" Ali said. Here eyes started to fill with tears. " Ali I love you and Only you" Gerog said trying to hold in his sadness. " WE"RE OVER" Ali yelled hot angry tears spilling down her face. " Wh-wh- what" Georg said stunned and upset. " O_V_E_R" Ali said. That was it georg started to cry. " Babe please" He said " Think about it" Ali stoped. She turned and saw Romeo and Strify laughing. " Do you have any classes with them" " Gym" Georg said. The it dawned on Ali. " They stole your phone" She said. Ali gared her and Georgs soda and stalked over to them. " Why hello Ali" Romeo said. Ali dumped the soda's all over romeo and Strify. The lunch room fell slient. Then georg started laughing. That set the tone and the rest of the lunch room erupeted into laughs. " Don't you ever mess with my relatshionship again" Ali said. Strify face was aa deep red. Romeo kept his usuall stone face on. Ali smirked and walked over to georg and kissed him . " sorry about over reacting" she said. " I would have done the same thing" georg replied.

Menwhile.

Lex and Kaity sat in Algebra class. 


End file.
